One Four Three
by Sandyx5
Summary: "Although, we loved each other in different ways. To me, he was my world; he was the only one, but to him… I was just another girl." NejiTen


Sandyx5 here :) It's been a while since I posted a NejiTen story... so I'm posting this one now :) Hope you like it! Also, this is dedicated to DarkAnonymous324 ^^ We both LOVE Tenten XD

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Dolls<p>

I have a boy friend that grew up with me. His name was Neji, a well known guy in our school considering that he was the captain of the basketball team, had high marks, and his family was well respected around Konoha.

I always thought of him as a friend until a week ago, when we went to our field trip to Suna. I found out that I fell in love with him due to signs and stuff like that. Really, it was cliché.

Before the trip was over and we were alone inside the bus, I walked to him and found all the courage I could to confess to him.

"Neji… I like you."

And just like that, he pulled me into an embrace and started muttering sweet words on my ear; saying stuff like he loved me back and the sort. I was so happy what we were a couple now.

Although, we loved each other in different ways. To me, he was my world; he was the only one, but to him… I was just another girl.

oOo

When homeroom was over and Kakashi-sensei left, I went to his desk and sat beside him. "Hey Neji, do you want to go out for a movie this weekend?" I wasn't usually the type that would cling to your boyfriend all the time, but right now, it was necessary.

"I can't. I'm sorry." he simply replied.

I felt disappointment grabbing me as I said "Why? Do you need to study at home or something? I can go with you!"

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but I need to go meet a friend." And just like that, he left the room, leaving me all alone.

I sighed. How did this happen? _Why_ was this happening?

oOo

He was always like that, meeting girls while knowing I was there; like it meant nothing. To him, I was just his girlfriend. The word 'Love' meant nothing to him. I remember when I first mentioned that word to him.

"Neji…"

"Hn?"

"I-I-"

"Don't be a drag, Tenten." he snapped, being the impatient man he is. "Just tell me what it is."

"I-I love you." I finally said.

I saw him narrow his eyes from me and take something out of his pocket. "Here. Take this and go home." It was a doll. I must say, it looked cute, but I was waiting for a response not a gift. Oh well…

But every single day… it always happened. The dolls, the goodbyes; what was happening? He would just give it to me and leave... Apparently, all the dolls he gave me filled my room.

oOo

March 9. It was my birthday today and I expected Neji to call; hopefully he would remember since he celebrated it with me tons of times when we were still kids. I woke up and pictured myself with him; both of us eating in a restaurant. I waited for him to call but nothing. I waited for a few more hours and still nothing. I guessed that our relationship was at crisis, due to his actions and doings… But that one night, he called me at two o'clock in the morning. It was really unexpected, but I still felt happy that he did.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, meet me in front of the school grounds in ten minutes. I'll be waiting." And with that, he hung up.

Since the school wasn't too far from my apartment, I used my bike to get there faster. I was WAY too excited for this moment.

When I got there, I saw him leaning on the walls with his arms crossed. He really looked cool when he was like that.

"Neji, I-"

"Here. Take this." He pulled something out of his pocket, and as expected, it was another doll. "Now, go home."

"Wait! Do you know what the day before was?"

"Yesterday? What do you mean?"

I felt sad. So he didn't remember my birthday… I expected too much from him. But what I didn't expect that just like that he would turn around and walk away; like I haven't said anything to him.

"Neji!" I called.

He turned around to face me. "You have something to say?"

"Tell me… Tell me that you love me!" I pleaded- no, I begged. If he answered to my need then it would mean that we'd be okay. That we're alright, but if he didn't… we're over.

"What?"

I put my pathetic self behind him and clung on his shoulder. "Tell me…"

"I don't want to say that I love someone so easily." he said coldly; colder than anything I've ever heard from him. "If you're so desperate to hear it… then I think its best you find someone else." He pulled his arm from my grasp and walked away.

That's what he said and how he said it. My legs felt numb and collapsed to the ground. I could feel tears rolling down my eyes and rain starting to fall from the sky. Could this day get any worse?

After that day, I stranded myself in my apartment, crying. I didn't let anyone in, even Hinata, my best friend a.k.a. his cousin. He didn't call me or talk to me, although I was waiting. He just continued leaving me a doll on my doorstep every morning. I didn't know why he still continued this, but I wish I knew. If he didn't care anymore…then why is he still doing this? That's how the dolls piled up in my room. Every single day…

oOo

After a week, I got myself together and went to school. Everyone was worried about me and you can say that I was an attention-getter for most of the morning. I tell you, it was kind of fun. But then, I saw him, with _another girl_. He was smiling; one that he never showed me before.

After class, I went straight home and shut the door in my room. I eyed all the dolls around me. Why did he give this to me? Was it supposed to mean something anyway? Anger raged through me ad I started throwing the dolls everywhere. Then suddenly, my phone rang.

It was a text message… from him. He told me to meet him outside near the bus stop. That's where I decided, this was going to end.

"Tenten, I thought you were really pissed. Anyway, it's good you came." Then he held out another doll.

I couldn't stop thinking of him; think that I _hated _him. "I don't need it." I said coldly, getting back for all those times. It wasn't really me to be like this, so you won't like me when I'm angry.

His eyes widened. "What? Why?"

I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it on the road. "I don't need this doll. I don't need it like the rest of them! I DON'T want to see YOU ever again!" I spilled out all the words I needed to say. It felt good, but still so wrong.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter. He walked over to pick up the doll.

"What the hell are you doing? Just go and leave it be." But he didn't listen to me. He squatted to pick up the doll.

HONK HONK

"Neji, move over!" I shouted. The bus was getting nearer and he was still in the middle of the road.

But he didn't listen to me.

HONK HONK

When he had hold of the doll, the bus had already gone over him. That sound… it was so painful…

That's how he left me completely. That's how he left without ever opening his eyes again and saying not even a single word to me. It was traumatizing.

oOo

Two months had passed and my mind still had a tad memory of Neji. Sure I moved on and I must say that my life became more pleasant and more forward since that event, but why did I still feel something strange in me? Was it sadness? Was it guilt? I didn't know.

One day, since I was bored, I started to reminisce about the days when we were still together. The dolls.

1… 2… 3…

I started counting them one by one until I reached to the last doll. The big one. The one he gave me before he left. One hundred forty-three. I felt tears rolling down my face when I hugged one of them.

"_I love you. I love you."_

I-I l-love you?

I started to investigate. I hugged every single doll, not minding that my face was wet and my vision was blurry. All of them emitted the sound 'I love you'. Those words came out non-stop.

I didn't realize it until now that his heart always belonged to me. I didn't realize that he loved me this much… I took the doll with the stain of his blood. The last doll, to be exact. But when I hugged it, something else came out.

"_Tenten... do you know what today is? It's the one hundredth forty third day we've been loving each other. Do you know what one hundred forty three means? One Four Three… I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say 'I love you' to you directly, since I was too shy… If you forgive me and take this doll, I will tell you 'I love you' everyday until I die. I love you, Tenten."_

* * *

><p>How was it? I thought it was creepy, but YAH ^^ Please review :)<p> 


End file.
